Doubt
by seditionary
Summary: Gideon's last conversation with a team member before he disappears. For the CCOAC Challenge "All the Colors of the Rainbow." Derek Morgan discovers just how good a profiler Gideon really is. Implied Morgan/Reid slash.


**Written for the "All the Colors of the Rainbow" Challenge at Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum. This is a conversation between Gideon and Morgan just after Gideon's made his decision to disappear. Warning: Implication of a budding romantic relationship between Reid and Morgan.  
><strong>

**Your chosen character is: Derek Morgan**

**Your extra assigned character is: Jason Gideon**

**Your assigned sentence is: The amber liquid in his scotch glass glimmered**

**slightly in the dim lighting of the bar.**

**Your sentence was suggested by: Ren Kayashima**

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon and Jason Gideon was seated on a bar stool. The case had come to an end and all that was left was for some statements to be taken and some paperwork to be completed, and the team would take care of that before heading back to Quantico in the morning.<p>

He was in a seedy tavern just down the street from the hotel where the team was staying. They were all migrating down to the hotel bar; Gideon knew the drill, and had taken his opportunity to scoot out ahead of time. It wasn't that he didn't want to hang out with the others; he just felt that, tonight, he couldn't. It would be too hard, and it wouldn't be honest. The amber liquid in his scotch glass glimmered slightly in the dim lighting of the bar. He idly swirled it as he considered his decision.

The door opened, letting in way too much light. Gideon turned his head just enough to size up the new patron, only to see Derek Morgan walk in. The younger agent headed to the bar and took a seat next to Gideon.

"Thought I'd find you here."

"Yeah? I can see I need to work on my ninja skills."

"I saw you from my room." Morgan turned his attention to the bartender. "What do you have on tap?" Once he was comfortably settled with a beer, Morgan gave Gideon an appraising stare. "What's going on with you, man?"

"What do you mean?"

Morgan lifted his glass and took a long swig. "I know we're not supposed to profile each other. But, some things-it doesn't take a profiler to notice. You've been pulling away. Away from me, away from Reid-away from everybody. We all feel it." He looked Gideon straight in the eye. "You want to talk?"

"Would I be _here _if I did?" Gideon tilted his head at the bar; his expression was mildly amused, but his tone told Morgan that he was treading on sensitive ground.

Morgan chuckled. "And, you think skulking off to some dive down the street's going to stop me? I think you forget how good a teacher you really are. You never let me get away with that kind of stuff-what makes you think I'm going to let you do it, now?"

Gideon smiled. _Damn Morgan... Perceptive. Smart. Relentless..._ "I just needed to clear my head a bit, that's all."

"Yeah? Well, we're worried about you."

"No need."

"Maybe not. But, you were always there for me. I want to be here for you, now, if I can."

"I appreciate that, but I'm fine, really. You should join the others." _They need you-especially Reid. Give him your strength, your insight. It's too late for me. _Gideon sipped his drink, staring at the glinting rows of liquor bottles across the bar. Morgan let the silence fill up the space between them, then he tried again.

"I know you've been through some stuff. And, I know I wasn't always... one hundred percent with you, after you came back. I'm sorry about that. But... You did the right thing, coming back. We need you, man. We need your experience, your talent-I hope you never doubt that."

Gideon sighed. "Listen, I'm going to be all right. And, so will you. So will Reid, and so will the rest of the team. I know that, and I'd like to think I've had a hand in that, that I've made a difference-in a positive way. Your being here, talking to me like this, suggests to me that I have. That's nice to know, it makes me feel good." Gideon pinched the bridge of his nose, then rubbed his forehead tiredly. "It's also nice to know that... things are working out for you and him."

"What?" Morgan cast a startled glance at Gideon. "What are you talking about?"

"Reid. I hand-picked him, you know. I knew he'd bring something unique, something important, to my team. And, he did. But... I didn't count on how much he would have to give. I didn't mean for him to..." The thought of Reid, bound to a chair, while Tobias Hankel tortured him flashed through both their minds. "I'm glad he has you."

Morgan continued to stare, open-mouthed, at the senior agent. _How in God's name did he know? _Hell, _Reid_ didn't even know. Not everything, not yet. "Uh... I'm not sure I know what you're referring to. I mean, we're not..."

"Oh, are you not sleeping together yet? Well, that's all right. You will." Gideon nodded affably. "You're good for each other. You make each other stronger. The fact that you're attracted to each other makes it tricky, but ultimately, you'll grow, you'll learn. And, you'll both be better for it." He swirled his glass. "You just need to move forward, Morgan. Don't waste your time on doubts. You're lucky you found each other. I'm happy for you."

Bewilderingly, Morgan felt a surge of joy. It was the first time he'd even come close to revealing his feelings about Reid to another person-including Reid-and, to find that Gideon thought it was a done deal made it seem not only possible, but certain that they had a future together. He smiled a little, thinking of Reid, thinking of what he would say to him at the first opportunity. He raised his glass to Gideon.

"You always surprise the hell out of me, man-you really are the best profiler the BAU's ever had."

Gideon huffed. "Best doesn't mean perfect, unfortunately."

"No one is."

Gideon smiled and raised his glass as well. "To moving forward."

"Without doubts." Morgan clinked his glass with Gideon's and took a long drink.

"Yeah." Gideon let the amber liquid slide down his throat. There wasn't much he could do for Reid, anymore. But, leaving him in the strong arms of Derek Morgan-that put his last doubts about his decision to rest.

Morgan finished his beer. "Think I'll head back to the hotel and see what everybody's up to. You coming?"

"No, I'm going to stay here for a while. Tell everyone I'm just a little tired, okay?"

"Sure." Morgan pulled out his wallet and removed some bills, but Gideon waved them away. Morgan smiled. "Thanks, Gideon."

"My pleasure." He watched Morgan walk away, open the door, and slip out into the late afternoon light. "Take care of Reid for me," he added softly.

He ordered another drink.


End file.
